


Белая ворона

by B_E_S



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Когда очередное, энное по счёту, мировое зло было побеждено, каждый из Мстителей вернулся к собственной жизни. Кроме Брюса Беннера. У него, как он сам считал, собственной жизни не было, по крайней мере, личной. Зато появилась надежда исцелиться, избавиться от Халка - полгода назад в Лос-Анджелесе открылся Вакандский центр технологической поддержки.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Частично эта история мне приснилась, причём с очень конкретными образами; и хочется поделиться фотографиями актрисы, которую я представляю в главной роли. Итак, Эрика Ллойд:  
> http://lostfilm.info/images/photo_actor/22/157764_215148.jpg  
> https://ia.media-imdb.com/images/M/MV5BMjE0MTIwNjQzMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQ1Njg4NzE@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,666,1000_AL_.jpg  
> https://ia.media-imdb.com/images/M/MV5BMTY2NjY1NTY0MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTYzNDYyMTE@._V1_SY1000_SX1500_AL_.jpg

  Когда очередное, энное по счёту, мировое зло было побеждено, каждый из Мстителей вернулся к собственной жизни. Кроме Брюса Беннера. У него, как он сам считал, собственной жизни не было, по крайней мере, личной. Да и откуда ей взяться, если он регулярно пропадал на несколько лет? Какая женщина выдержит? Какое-то время возлюбленные скучали по нему, затем двигались дальше, и он не мог их винить. Бетти от своего психиатра недавно родила уже третьего ребёнка, а Наташа увела-таки Бартона из семьи.

  Зато у Беннера появилась надежда исцелиться, избавиться от Халка. Полгода назад в Лос-Анджелесе открылся Вакандский центр технологической поддержки, и о тамошнем научном размахе ходили легенды. В Центре охотно приняли Беннера – и как объект исследований, и как нового сотрудника. Халк представлял собой величайший феномен, который грех не изучить, если есть возможность, а доктор Беннер являлся признанным гением, такими кадрами не разбрасываются.

  В первый день Брюса представили работникам медико-экспериментального корпуса, а также начальнику отдела по связям со СМИ и общественностью, ибо тот обязан быть в курсе всех дел. Та. Начальник оказался женщиной; что удивительно – белой. На вид ей было лет тридцать пять, но не исключено, что выглядела она моложе своего возраста, это нынче сплошь и рядом. У неё была матовая кожа, овальное лицо с острым подбородком и подтянутыми щеками, красивые, хотя не пухлые губы, серые глаза и светлые, мягко вьющиеся волосы до лопаток. Женщина носила лёгкий пепельный свитер, тёмные брюки и туфли на шпильках. Никакой вычурности, но всё аккуратно, изящно, достойно и в то же время не сухо официально.

  - Эрика Ллойд, - протянув руку, блондинка вежливо улыбнулась.

  Новый сотрудник ответил аналогичной улыбкой и пожал ладонь Эрики.

  - Брюс Беннер. – И ввиду хорошего воспитания добавил: - Приятно познакомиться.

  На мгновение Эрика замерла, потом ухмыльнулась. Серые глаза блеснули не столько весело, сколько иронично.

  - Надеюсь, приятнее, чем в первый раз.

  - Мы уже знакомы? – удивился Беннер.

  - Я тоже училась в Гарварде, но курсом младше и по другой специальности.

  Неуютно понимать, что от тебя ждут озарения, а память разводит руками и говорит: «Эй, мало ли кого ты видел в университете, столько лет прошло. Она явно не была кем-то важным».

  - Не переживайте, - отмахнулась Ллойд, - Вы не обязаны меня помнить.

  Брюс вздохнул с облегчением.

  Через несколько недель его сознание всё же вырисовало нечто непримечательное и малоприятное, и то лишь из-за листовок, которые Эрика в университетские годы регулярно совала всем, кто попадался ей на глаза. Если б не они, она не оставила бы в памяти Беннера никакого следа. А так он всё-таки вспомнил вечно хмурую девицу, в одиночестве шатающуюся по углам. Тогда Брюс о ней вообще не задумывался, а если б ему показали эдакий экземпляр сейчас, Беннер безошибочно определил бы, что она – типичный представитель того типа девушек, из которого получаются одинокие и озлобленные женщины. Немудрено, что до сих пор не рассталась с девичьей фамилией, хотя манеры вроде стали лучше, не говоря уже о внешности.

  Правда, вскоре Брюс узнал, что замуж Эрика всё-таки сходила, причём не вхолостую – у неё трое детей.

  Ну вот, даже у Эрики Ллойд есть семья. Дети, продолжение. Есть для кого жить.

  А у него нет. Брюс с ужасом подумал: что будет, если и нынешняя ниточка, ведущая к выздоровлению, оборвётся? Если опять исчезнет надежда стать нормальным? Выдержит ли он, закалённый предыдущими неудачами, или сломается?


	2. 2

  Некоторые люди даже при скверном характере остаются привлекательными, а порой именно "скверность" и есть та изюминка, которая делает их интересными в глазах окружающих. Эрика принадлежала к другой категории - была просто неприятной, и ничего заманчивого окружающие в ней не видели. Ершистая серая мышка-одиночка, вечно шастающая по углам, насупленно поглядывающая на окружающих и не упускающая случая съязвить - далеко не всегда остроумно.  
  Но у Эрики были идеалы. Ну, она сама так твердила. Скорее всего, ей требовалось на чём-нибудь сосредоточиться, дабы почувствовать себя мало-мальски нужной и значимой. Объектом сосредоточенности Эрика выбрала Ваканду. А что, кто-то на каждом углу орёт про истребление китов, кто-то про ущемление женских прав на Востоке, чем хуже тема маленькой, закрытой, нищей страны, где наверняка свирепствует династия тиранов? Большинство знакомых Эрики о Ваканде слыхом не слыхивали, но девушку это не смущало. Она вела бурную деятельность в Интернете, распространяла самодельные листовки в школе, затем университете, рисовала плакаты с призывами помочь населению Ваканды и трясла ими у штаб-квартиры ООН в свободное время на каникулах; вытворяла ещё множество подобных штучек, столь же пылких, сколь и бесполезных.  
  Началась взрослая жизнь, взрослые сложности, несчастное африканское королевство начисто исчезло из круга проблем и интересов Эрики.

  А вот Ваканда об Эрике не забыла. Когда одна страна тщательно шифруется от всего остального мира, соответствующие спецслужбы пристально следят, чтоб об их государстве лишний раз не вспоминали. И берут на заметку всяких там активистов, которые из дурацких благородных побуждений привлекают к Ваканде ненужное внимание.  
  Вакандские учёные-медики затеяли революционный эксперимент, и для опытов срочно требовался представитель европейской расы. Ничего плохого под "опытами" не подразумевалось - безопасные проверки и тесты на добровольной основе. Тут кто-то и предложил привлечь Эрику. Она наверняка согласится, учитывая её интерес к Ваканде, ныне схлынувший, но дотоле державшийся много лет. Хотелось облагодетельствовать девочку, которая рьяно отстаивала права вакандцев, пусть её об этом никто не просил. Маленькие страны, даже шифрующиеся и технически навороченные, очень ценят хорошее к себе отношение.  
  К Эрике подошли, когда она сидела на скамейке в Центральном парке. Апатичная, непричёсанная. Усталая. Она знала, что ей нужно домой и поскорее, но не получалось заставить себя подняться. Не хотелось никуда идти.  
  - Эрика Ллойд?  
  Вяло подняв голову, Эрика увидела перед собой темнокожего человека средних лет - типичная причёска, типичная одежда, типичное выражение лица... Слишком много типичности, есть в этом что-то настораживающее.  
  Смешно. В голову лезут глупости. Наверно, эта голова устала думать о насущных проблемах, монотонных и серых.  
  А мужчина лицезрел печальное зрелище. Надо ж так себя запустить в двадцать четыре-то года! Следы жалких и редких попыток следить за внешностью (например, некогда осветлённые волосы, отросшие уже сантиметров на пятнадцать и являвшие миру свой натуральный мышино-русый цвет) лишь подчёркивали общую неухоженность.  
  Он и раньше почти не сомневался, что Эрика согласится на вакандское предложение. Теперь мог поручиться собственной головой, ещё до разговора.  
  В общем, так и вышло. Только пришлось долго убеждать Ллойд, что это не розыгрыш и не бредни сумасшедшего. А после её заставили подписать кучу бумаг, обязывающих хранить в тайне всё, что она узнает о Ваканде. Бумаги не имели международной юридической силы, но в процессе подписания Эрике прозрачно намекнули, что вакандцев лучше не обманывать, если она проболтается, они узнают моментально, и расплата будет отнюдь не юридической.

  Нет смысла подробно расписывать шок Эрики, которой открылось истинное положение дел в Ваканде.  
  Экспериментальная программа, рассчитанная на полтора года, завершилась в срок. Но Эрика не хотела уезжать, и необходимости не было. Оказалось, что она может быть полезна. Здесь в ней разглядели талант, которого на Родине не замечал никто, включая саму Эрику.

  Трудно обманывать целый мир, потому-то Департамент информационной политики был одним из самых крупных ведомств страны. Сотни сотрудников, десятки отделов. Помимо прочего, был отдел, "контролирующий" внешние СМИ, он следил, чтоб за Вакандой стабильно сохранялся образ непримечательной нищей страны, о которой забываешь через полминуты после того, как про неё услышишь. Следили, чтоб в иностранных газетах, ТВ- или интернет-сюжетах не появилось ничего лишнего. Иностранцев на работу в ДИП принимали, мягко говоря, нечасто, а между тем свежий сторонний взгляд пришёлся бы весьма кстати. И такой взгляд был у Эрики. Она осталась трудиться в Ваканде и достигла немалых успехов.  
  Здесь Эрика сбросила груз прежних обид и разочарований. Если раньше стремление следить за собой постоянно прерывалось протестом а-ля "Я никому не обязана ничего доказывать", то сейчас всё сбалансировалось. Да, она никому ничего не должна, но сама хочет о себе заботиться. Эрика налегла на спорт, стала регулярно заглядывать к косметологу (рядом с вакандскими косметологами не валялись ни американские, ни европейские). Научилась, наконец, осветлять волосы так, чтоб получался красивый естественный цвет, а не пергидрольное недоразумение. С удивлением обнаружила, что может быть красивой. Словом, из серой мышки превратилась в белую ворону - почти каламбур, учитывая окружение.

  С притеснениями по расовому признаку Эрика не сталкивалась. Правда, это наверняка исправил бы её почти тёзка, просидевший на престоле пару дней и яро недолюбливающий белых, но, к счастью, у него не хватило времени даже узнать о существовании Эрики.  
  Она познакомилась с хорошим человеком, вышла замуж, родила детей. Однако брак в итоге распался. Эрика вновь стала Ллойд, решив не присваивать себе фамилию бывшего мужа - от него ей хватит и алиментов.    
  Ваканда явила себя миру во всей красе, и на ДИП легла многократно увеличившаяся ответственность. Король Т'Чалла искренне желал поделиться знаниями со всем человечеством, сделать жизнь лучше; он был гуманистом, но не дураком. И у самого мощного технического превосходства есть пределы, размер имеет значение - Ваканда, как ни крути, государство маленькое. Т'Чалла отлично сознавал: запросто найдутся желающие вывернуть информацию наизнанку, объявить власти Ваканды тоталитарным режимом, во имя мира и демократии разбомбить страну к чёртовой матери и под шумок прихапать вибраниум.  
  Посему, едва в Лос-Анджелесе открылся Вакандский центр технической поддержки, туда отправили и команду из ДИП, чтоб на месте следить за ситуацией, контролировать и корректировать. Возглавляла эту команду Эрика Ллойд.  
  Дочек-близняшек она взяла с собой, экс-муж согласился при условии, что будет регулярно с ними видеться. Старший сын уже несколько лет жил отдельно и, кстати, тоже в Америке.  
  Странно было вернуться на Родину после девятнадцати с половиной лет отсутствия. Не то чтобы в Ваканде Эрика не скучала по отечеству. Скучала, но умеренно. В этом отечестве у неё раньше не было ни единого дорогого человека, и потому разлука переносилась легко.


	3. 3

  Слова, вот в чём заключался талант Эрики. Она чрезвычайно тонко чувствовала их оттенки, сочетания, переплетения. Мигом улавливала подоплёку, возможные намёки либо почву для последующих обвинений там, где другие бы не заметили и с десятой попытки. Большинство подводных камней были непреднамеренными, однако рисковать не стоило ни в одном случае. Технологии Ваканды позволяли команде ДИП ознакомиться с сюжетами, репортажами и статьями прежде, чем те уйдут в эфир или в печать. Не очень вежливо подключаться к чужим сетям и системам, но если надо, значит, надо. Эрика не одного редактора, издателя и владельца телекомпании довела до нервного тика требованиями скорректировать различные фразы. Это смахивало на паранойю, в действительности же являлось оправданной перестраховкой. Само собой, никому из представителей СМИ подобное не нравилось. Кто-то открыто конфликтовал, писал претензии и иными способами выражал протест, кто-то пытался игнорировать, кто-то юлил. Один главный редактор четверть года откладывал личную встречу с мисс Ллойд, под конец проявляя всё меньшую изобретательность.

  - Что-что? – стоящая у окна Эрика крепче прижала телефонную трубку к уху. У вакандцев есть куда более совершенные средства связи, но в этом здании телефоны тоже использовались постоянно. Проще связываться с внешним миром, будь то соседняя улица или другой континент, через те каналы, которые у него уже есть, а не «прокладывать» везде и всюду свои собственные. – Бабушка при смерти? – Эрика скривила уголок губ. – Уже пятый раз за месяц. Мистер Рэймондс, Вы из групповой семьи или одну и ту же бабушку всё никак не можете добить? – В тоне её звенела сталь, и Брюс, наблюдавший с порога, подумал вдруг, что глаза у Эрики тоже стальные – серые и ярко блестящие. – Значит, так. Завтра утром я прилетаю в Нью-Йорк, и не дай бог Вас не будет на месте. Вы ведь мужчина, вспоминайте об этом хоть иногда, вместо того, чтоб вести себя, как робкий школьник. – Ей хотелось сказать «как нашкодивший трусливый первоклассник», да не стоило быть настолько грубой. С представителями СМИ можно поругаться, но сильно оскорблять не надо.

  Положив трубку, Эрика повернулась к Беннеру.

  - Дверь была распахнута, - сообщил он на случай, если Ллойд обвинит его в злонамеренном подслушивании.

  - Ерунда. Простите, что заставила ждать, доктор Беннер. Проходите, присаживайтесь. – Сама Эрика уселась за свой рабочий стол.

  - Ваша секретарша сказала, что Вы просите меня зайти.

  - Да. Не хочется Вас гонять, но вряд ли мне стоит без крайней необходимости мелькать в лаборатории, где оборудование с тончайшими настройками и одно неосторожное движение может погубить несколько часов, если не дней работы.

  - Разумно. Так что Вы хотели?

  - На следующей неделе у нас презентация в Калифорнийском университете. Мы в рамках сотрудничества передавали технологии по лечению рассеянного склероза, и с завтрашнего дня университет приступает к испытаниям на людях.

  - Уже? Как же предварительные опыты на животных?

  - Они давно были проведены в Ваканде, и успешный опыт лечения людей тоже есть, поэтому сейчас всё без заминок. Завтрашняя встреча – формальность, для прессы.

  - Без показушничества нельзя? – не удержался Брюс.

  Эрика вздохнула. Ей определённо не впервые задавали подобный вопрос.

  - Можно, но с ним эффективнее. Люди должны понимать, что Ваканда всем желает исключительно добра и в то же время никому не даст  себя в обиду. Вы хоть представляете, как тяжело держать такое равновесие?

  - Нет, - честно признался Беннер. На совесть Эрика не давила, и виноватым он себя не ощущал.

  - Считайте, что Вам повезло, - грустно хмыкнула Ллойд.

  - Хоть в чём-то, - Беннер непреднамеренно повторил её тон.

  - Африканцы и афроамериканцы обвиняют нас в том, что мы столько веков бездействовали, пока мир погрязал сначала в рабстве, потом в дискриминации. Расисты, националисты и прочие куклуксклановцы считают, что мы чересчур зарвались и нас надо поставить на место. Большинство людей банально недоумевает и лезет, ладно бы с вопросами, так нет – с бредовыми теориями и предположениями, частенько перерастающими в паранойю. Я уже молчу про религиозных фанатиков – а поверьте, среди донимающих нас есть и такие.

  - Ладно, убедили: Ваша жизнь не сахар. – Пару секунд он пристально изучал её. - Любопытно – Вы говорите «мы», «нас», когда речь о Ваканде.

  Эрика улыбнулась неожиданно мягко.

  - Вам это может показаться смешным, но я считаю себя вакандкой. Я не отрекаюсь от Штатов, здесь моя Родина, но Ваканда дала мне очень многое. Представить боюсь, что бы со мной было, не попади я туда. – Улыбка стала более широкой, но менее личной. – Ну, оставим лирику. Я прошу Вас принять участие в упомянутой презентации.

  - Зачем? Я ведь не имею отношения к этим исследованиям.

  - Просто поприсутствуете.

  На что – на что, а на сообразительность Брюс Беннер не жаловался.

  - Нужен белый в вакандской массовке?

  Эрика глянула на него со смесью удивления и уважения.

  - Точно.


	4. 4

  - Его нельзя носить постоянно, но пять с половиной часов в сутки - для здоровья безвредно, - объясняла Шури, демонстрируя Брюсу внешне непримечательный медальон на цепочке. – Активируется автоматически.

  - И успевает среагировать на пулю?

  - И на пулю, и на лезвие, и на любые другие предметы, которые двигаются со скоростью, превышающей безопасный порог. Реагирует за десятитысячные доли секунды. – Девушка надела медальон на Беннера, показала, как включить, и сразу отключила. – Теперь попробуйте сами.

  Брюс отлично справился с задачей. Да, похоже, вакандская миссия впрямь подвергается опасности – возможно, лишь потенциальной, но серьёзной.

  - Отлично. – Шури одобрительно улыбнулась. К одобрению примешивалось озорство.

  Беннер не впервые замечал сию деталь, и это его озадачивало. Шури и две-три другие вакандки иногда смотрели на него так, словно сдерживают желание по-девчоночьи захихикать; и дело тут не в кокетстве. Брюс даже думал, что Эрика рассказала им о нём что-нибудь забавное из студенческих времён, но отмёл версию по двум причинам. Во-первых, Ллойд не похожа не человека, который станет без необходимости ронять тень, пускай шуточную, на компетентного сотрудника. Во-вторых, в университете они с Эрикой не общались, и о мелком веселье она знать не могла, а крупных конфузов с Брюсом не приключалось, он, по большому счёту, был примерным студентом. Позже Беннера пронзила более ужасная догадка: уж не засветился ли когда-то Халк на случайном видео голышом, и не попало ли это видео в распоряжение вакандцев (на него же наверняка собирали досье, прежде чем принять на работу)? Думать об этом решительно не хотелось.

  - Теперь он Ваш.

  - Спасибо. – Беннер снял медальон и положил в нагрудный карман белого халата, накинутого поверх обычной одежды.

  Занятно. Изобретение, им полученное, обычно должно защищать носителя. А в случае с Брюсом будет защищать окружающих, ведь его-то пули не убьют, а превратят в несокрушимого и неуправляемого великана.

  …При всей своей гениальности вакандцы не учли одного: даже если пуля, как таковая, будет уничтожена при соприкосновении с телом и не причинит физического вреда, мозг может всё равно среагировать на стресс и против воли владельца послать определённые импульсы.

  Хорошо ещё, что это случилось не во время пресс-конференции (где охрана была о-го-го), а после неё, на подземной парковке Университета.


	5. 5

  В ушах у Эрики бренчало и пищало. Еле-еле приподнявшись, прижимая пясть к виску, Ллойд тряхнула головой. С волос посыпались мелкие осколки стекла; недостаточно быстро, чтоб на них среагировал медальон - некоторые расцарапали кожу.

  Часть событий Эрика упустила, но к финалу успела - перепуганные недотеррористы, ну, те из них, кто ещё мог передвигаться, улепётывали в сторону выхода, спасаясь от огромной зелёной туши в оборванных ниже колен штанах, удивительно быстрой для своих объёмов. В звенящем мозгу Эрики вспыхнуло жуткое представление о том, что будет, если разъярённый Халк вырвется на улицу и погонится за обидчиками, попутно расталкивая всех и вся, не стесняясь хватать и швырять автомобили, столбы и прочие подручные предметы.

  - Нет, нельзя! – воскликнула она, попытавшись встать. Сумела лишь упереться ладонями в бетонное покрытие. Голова раскалывалась от боли. Эрика не сообразила, что  крикнула слишком громко.

  Халк её услышал и остановился. Обернулся. Голос Ллойд не был самым мощным звуковым сопровождением творящегося тут бедлама, однако Эрика невольно, как-то автоматически включила материнскую строгость, и это привлекло внимание зелёного буяна. Порыкивая, он уставился на Эрику и двинулся к ней.

  Она в ужасе отшатнулась, встала на ноги и вжалась в стенку, смекнув, наконец, какую глупость вытворила.

  Одно дело созерцать монстра на фото и видео, другое – лицезреть вживую, да ещё приближающимся. Он огромен, неконтролируем и агрессивен. Разорвать её пополам ему раз плюнуть. Эрика ощутила себя такой беспомощной и беззащитной, что захотелось выть. И чего ей, идиотке, не молчалось? Лучше б он пол-Лос-Анджелеса разнёс!..

  Когда он навис над ней, она зажмурилась и сдавленно запищала от ужаса. Минуту не осмеливалась разомкнуть веки, но слышала паровозное дыхание. Халк её рассматривал. Наконец, он вывел:

  - Не Бетти.

  От удивления она аж открыла глаза. И взгляд уткнулся прямиком в глаза Халка, который продолжал изучать невразумительное создание.

  - Не Наташа, - был его следующий вывод.

  И тогда Ллойд истерически рассмеялась. Нет, это великолепно, чудесно и просто из ряда вон! Даже у существа с двумя извилинами, одна из которых на лбу, есть целых две кандидатуры, коих он, очевидно, считает лучше неё, Эрики. Всегда, всегда находится кто-то, кого без раздумий предпочитают ей, кто-то получше! Да что с ней не так?!

  Она готова была кинуться с кулаками на эту бездушную зелёную скотину, сейчас прямо-таки воплощавшую все неудачи её личной жизни. Впрочем, в следующее мгновение Эрика вновь чётко осознала разницу в весовых категориях.

  Теперь, оклемавшись, она поняла, что остальные присутствующие не бездействуют. Прибежавшие охранники неуверенно сжимали в руках бесполезное оружие, зато представители вакандской делегации, кажется, уже выбрали средство для обезвреживания Халка. Только вдруг оно не сработает? Достанется в первую очередь ей, она же к нему ближе всех.

  - Нет! – Эрика произнесла это напористо, но постаралась убрать резкость, дабы не раздражать своего визави. – Нет! – повторила Ллойд, чтоб коллеги убедились, что она обращается к ним. – Я справлюсь, не предпринимайте ничего пока.

  Профессиональная выдержка, пусть с опозданием, пришла на помощь. Наверное, со стороны зрелище жалкое, она ж вся зарёванная. Впрочем, Эрика умела включать «железный режим», но более-менее близкие люди знали, что она вовсе не «металлическая стерва», и для коллег отнюдь не стали откровением её нормальные человеческие эмоции.

  Кровь, стекающую по щеке, Эрика чувствовала, а Халк видел. Он протянул руку и почти коснулся пальцем лица Эрики, которая чуть было не ударилась в панику снова.

  - Болит?

  - Болит, - кивнула Ллойд.

  - Плакать?

  - Плакать, - подтвердила Эрика, вытерев остатки слёз и частично размазав струйки крови. – Но теперь уже всё.

  Тёмно-зелёные, почти чёрные брови сошлись на переносице, видимо, от невероятного интеллектуального усилия.

  - Халк обидеть?

  - Нет, - всхлипнула Эрика, - сама дура. – Она сглотнула, снова посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и поняла, что не видит ни жестокости, ни злобы. – Мне очень страшно сейчас. – Ллойд медленно опустилась обратно на пол. – Можешь посидеть здесь со мной, пожалуйста? Пожалуйста, - повторила она, наблюдая, как он колеблется. – Я так боюсь. А с тобой мне будет совсем не страшно. – Враньё наглое, но необходимое. - Посиди здесь, со мной.

  Звучно выдохнув, Халк вроде как кивнул и – по его меркам, плавно – плюхнулся в угол неподалёку от Эрики.

  - Вот и хорошо, - дрожащими губами улыбнулась она. – Хорошо… Спасибо.

  Теперь оставалось лишь ждать.


	6. 6

  Неприятная история, но ничего принципиально нового в ней не было. Нападавшие отделались травмами средней степени тяжести, из своих не пострадал никто, разве что Эрика заработала пару крошечных порезов, но Халк тут был ни при чём. Можно сказать, всё закончилось счастливо. Однако на душе у Брюса было паршиво. Сколько ещё незапланированных, неизвестно чем спровоцированных перевоплощений впереди? Сколько человек может пострадать? И, в конце концов, сколько ещё страдать от этого ему самому?

  Невесёлые раздумья одолевали его, пока он брёл среди рядов с консервами и полуфабрикатами в продуктовом отделе супермаркета. Время от времени он приостанавливался, брал что-то и клал в тележку, которую катил перед собой; но делал это на автомате, не выныривая из пучины мыслей. В результате чуть не наехал на троицу, вывернувшую из-за соседнего ряда.

  - Простите, - извинился Брюс и лишь затем узнал в одной из едва не задавленных Эрику Ллойд.

  С нею были две девочки-мулатки лет восьми-девяти. Ни одеждой, ни причёсками они не отличались от большинства ровесниц-американок. Обе, словно по команде, уставились на Брюса во все глаза.

  - Простите, - повторил он, чувствуя себя неловко под удивлённо-пристальными взглядами.

  - Ничего страшного, - рассеянно осклабилась Эрика. Она отпустила свою тележку и взяла обеих девочек за руки, сделав полшага вперёд и фактически оказавшись между детьми и Беннером.

  Брюс понимающе усмехнулся. Эрика инстинктивно защищает своих детей, и кто осмелится утверждать, что её тревога безосновательна? Любая нормальная мать переполошится, если её ребёнок будет рядом с человеком, способным вмиг превратиться в неуправляемого безмозглого разрушителя. Правда, в общем и целом, Эрика держалась любезно.

  - Это Ваши дочери? –  Брюсу показалось, что будет некрасиво сразу умчаться вдаль, хотя Эрика, наверное, жаждет именно этого.

  - Да. – Она улыбнулась, и это была улыбка, которой Беннер у Ллойд ещё не видел, - тёплая, оберегающая. Он отметил, что и одета Эрика не как на работе – джинсы, обувь на плоской подошве, незатейливая светло-голубая водолазка. Словом, обычная женщина, проводящая выходной с детьми. – Это, - она посмотрела на девочку, стоящую справа от неё, - Ниарра. А это, - глянула на ту, что слева, - Лиэль.

  Лиэль улыбнулась, внезапно сделавшись очень похожей на маму, и проговорила:

  - Здравствуйте.

  - Здравствуйте, - подхватила Ниарра, не сводя с Брюса внимательного взгляда.

  - Привет, - поздоровался он.

  Подняв взгляд на Эрику, Ниарра что-то проворковала по-вакандски. Набор слогов, приправленных несколькими щёлкающими звуками, пролетел мимо мозга Беннера, не оставив следа.

  Видимо, в этой семье общались на двух языках.

  - Невежливо говорить при человеке на незнакомом ему языке, - пожурила Эрика и кивнула в сторону соседнего отдела. – Кто-то выпрашивал мороженое. Ладно, бегите, выбирайте, только немного, а то опять у обеих горло заболит.

  Обрадованные девчушки унеслись навстречу мечте, хотя Ниарра напоследок опять глянула на Брюса, будто отсканировала, да и Лиэль посмотрела с любопытством.

  - Славные девочки, - резюмировал Беннер, готовясь возобновить продуктовый вояж.

  - Не буду спорить. - Теперь, когда дети были от него подальше, Эрике явно стало спокойнее.

  Интересно, подумалось Брюсу, уж не рассказала ли она о нём дочкам. Если и рассказала, то не что-то страшное, иначе они реагировали бы по-другому. Но он точно вызвал у них интерес. Правда, с чего бы им знать Брюса в лицо? А вот Халка вполне могли видеть по телевизору.

  - Что ж, - Брюс покрепче сжал ручку тележки, - рад был увидеться.

  - Взаимно. – Эрика отогнала свой «транспорт» в сторону, чтоб Беннер смог проехать.

  «И мы оба лжём», - мысленно хмыкнул Брюс.

  - До свидания.

  - Всего доброго.


	7. 7

  В этот же день, ближе к вечеру, Эрика позвонила Брюсу на мобильный.

  - Доктор Беннер, снова здравствуйте. У меня к Вам необычный, на первый взгляд, вопрос. Планируете ли Вы быть у себя дома часа эдак через два с половиной?

  - Планирую. Что-то случилось?

  - Нет. Просто мне неудобно, я не лучшим образом вела себя сегодня в магазине. Для Вас это было малоприятно.

  - Перестаньте, я всё прекрасно понимаю. И ни Вы, ни Ваши девочки не сделали ничего обидного.

  - И тем не менее. Я обратила внимание на продукты, которые Вы складывали в корзину. Тихий ужас – сплошные полуфабрикаты.

  - Я-то думал, Вы собирались извиняться.

  - Собиралась и собираюсь.

  - А какое отношение к этому имеют мои гастрономические предпочтения?

  - Знаете, «гастрономические» - слишком громкое определение для пачки чипсов, лапши быстрого приготовление и консервированных помидоров. Поэтому в качестве извинения я хотела бы приготовить и привезти Вам полноценный домашний ужин.

  Брюс конкретно растерялся. Экстравагантное предложение типа «Давайте прыгнем с парашютом» поразило бы его куда меньше.

  - Зачем?

  - Говорю же – в качестве извинения. Не бойтесь, я очень хорошо готовлю, ещё никто не жаловался.

  - Двусмысленное дополнение.

  - Не докапывайтесь. Вам нужен вкусный, свежеприготовленный ужин или нет? Разумеется, если у Вас другие планы на вечер…

  - Нет, - поспешно сообщил Брюс, - у меня нет вечерних планов. Во всяком случае, таких, которым могла бы помешать хорошая еда.

  - Отлично. Особые предпочтения имеются? Есть аллергия на какие-нибудь продукты, или, может, Вы вегетарианец?

  - Ничего такого. Вообще, я довольно неприхотлив.

  - Не мужчина, а сокровище. Тогда я начинаю готовить. Буду у Вас часам к восьми. Идёт?

  Она бы оскорбилась, если б Брюс спросил, знает ли Эрика его адрес.

  - Идёт.

  Ровно в восемь вечера мисс Ллойд стояла на пороге квартиры Брюса, расположенной в многоэтажном здании для стандартного среднего класса. С выбором жилья Беннер не заморачивался – снял по первому же подходящему объявлению, без просмотра альтернативных вариантов.

  - Держите. Осторожнее, здесь горячо, хотя и в контейнере. Вот. И вот, и это. И ещё…

  - С ума сойти, - Брюс кое-как выглянул из-за пухлых бумажных пакетов, презентованных Эрикой. – Вы решили обеспечить меня провизией на неделю вперёд?

   - Почему нет? – хихикнула Эрика. – На неделю так на неделю. Приятного аппетита. – Она дружески улыбнулась и повернулась, собираясь уходить.

  - Подождите. – Брюс спешно поставил пакеты на журнальный столик, где журналов не было в помине. – Может быть, составите мне компанию? – Последний раз в домашней, по-настоящему домашней обстановке он ужинал у Бетти… Не хотелось ему сейчас оставаться в одиночестве. – Если Вы не заняты.

  Свободное время у Эрики было. Девочек она оставила с няней, больше для подстраховки, чем по необходимости – Лиэль и Ниарра прекрасно справлялись со всем сами.

  - Вы уверены, что моя компания Вам будет приятна, доктор Беннер?

  Вопрос обоснованный. Но Брюс был согласен на что угодно, только не на очередной вечер в одиночестве. Странно, как его выбила из колеи вроде бы обыденная вещь – самодельный ужин.

  - Уверен. И, раз уж Вы прибыли ко мне в квартиру с гуманитарной миссией, как смотрите на то, чтоб обращаться друг к другу по имени?


	8. 8

  Вскоре Брюс убедился, что свои кулинарные таланты Эрика не преувеличила.

  За столом у них завязалась не то чтобы искромётная, но ненапряжённая беседа. Брюс с изумлением узнал, что Эрика не окончила университет.

  - Я ушла на последнем курсе, по семейным обстоятельствам.

  - Жаль.

  - Вовсе нет. Наука никогда не была моим призванием.

  - Зачем же ты поступала и несколько лет училась?

  Ллойд с простодушной иронией развела руками:

  - Сама не знаю. – И вновь принялась за салат. Задумчиво прожевала пару кусков помидора. – Родители считали, что мне предназначено быть звездой сцены. Я до сих пор не понимаю, откуда на них снизошла эта идея, от моего вокала птицы на лету дохнут. Я исправно ходила на занятия, и старание немного компенсировало отсутствие таланта, но максимум, на что я могла рассчитывать, - место в хоре. День, когда уже пятый педагог однозначно объявил, что я безнадёжна, стал для родителей трагедией, а для меня избавлением. Мама с папой погоревали пару недель, затем решили, что если певческая карьера накрылась, надо попробовать себя, точнее, меня в науке.

  Беннер смотрел на неё пристально, с настоящим участием. Даже про жаркое позабыл.

  - А чего хотела ты сама?

  - Чтоб от меня отстали. Я не представляла, чем хочу заниматься, а от меня требовалось либо срочно предоставить свой вариант, либо согласиться с родителями. Второе оказалось проще. Но я их и тут разочаровала. – История теперь была такой давней, что не задевала. Да и во время покидания университета наличествовали проблемы поважнее родительского мнения. – В чём-то я их понимаю. Они платили за моё обучение.

  - По-моему, они платили за собственную мечту.

  - Как бы там ни было, плата шла из их кармана, с этим нельзя не считаться. Я вернула им деньги, когда встала на ноги, и я безумно рада, что имела возможность это сделать. Неприятно было бы оставаться у них в долгу.

  Отпив вина из бокала, Брюс поинтересовался:

  - Сейчас вы общаетесь? – Полезно иногда переключиться со своих забот на чужие… Беннер спохватился, не вышел ли он за рамки тактичности. – Надеюсь, ты не против, что я спрашиваю. Ты не обязана отвечать.

  - Брось. Иногда я звоню, но вживую мы не виделись с тех пор, как я уехала в Ваканду.

  - Двадцать лет?!

  - Ага. Я периодически посылала – кстати, и сейчас посылаю – им кое-какие деньги, для очистки совести. – Эрика ухмыльнулась. – Они никогда не спрашивали, чем я занимаюсь. Кажется, по умолчанию решили, что я возделываю ниву платной любви. – Она хихикнула, когда Брюс поперхнулся. – А что? Чёрный континент, белая девочка без законченного образования, для моих всё очевидно - проституция.

  - Бред какой-то.

  - Ну, по достижении определённого возраста это даже стало лестным.

  - Сейчас они вполне могли видеть тебя по телевизору… Постой, твои родители хотя бы в курсе, что у них есть внуки?

  - Про внука знают, про внучек - нет. Они не спрашивали, я не рассказывала.

  Брюс понял, что лучше сменить тему.

  - А моя мама хотела, чтоб я занялся балетом.

  Вилка в руке Эрики замерла на полпути ко рту. Глаза вылезли на лоб, челюсть отвисла. Брюс не ожидал, что его откровение повергнет её в такой шок. Он поспешно добавил:

  - Но она не настаивала. Я сбежал с первого же занятия, и больше мама не уговаривала.

  Выронив вилку, Эрика хлопнула ладонями по столу и расхохоталась. Хохотала громко, уткнувшись лбом в столешницу.

  - Знаешь ли, это оскорбительно, - демонстративно надулся Брюс.

  - Про… прости, - выдавила Ллойд, плечи её по-прежнему вздрагивали от смеха. – Просто это… Это… Прости… - На неё накатила новая волна. Словом, отсмеялась Эрика не скоро. А когда пришла в себя, испугалась, что Брюс мог взаправду обидеться. Бросила на него виноватый взгляд.

  Беннер сидел ровно и буравил её укоризненным взором. Но уголок его губ предательски кривился.

  - Извини.

  - Чего уж там, - отмахнулся Брюс и позволил себе улыбнуться. Но потом вздохнул. – Может, так впрямь было бы лучше. Танцор из меня вышел бы никудышный, но я хоть не нанёс бы вреда никому, включая себя.

  Настал черёд Эрики пристально всмотреться в собеседника.

  - Прости, пожалуйста, - мягко промолвила она, - но ведь ты, когда решил стать подопытным, понимал, что не детское питание тестируешь. Знал о риске. – «Чёрт, кто меня за язык тянул? Что-то я распустилась».

  Она собралась снова извиниться, но Брюс заговорил первым, и враждебности в его голосе не было.

  - Конечно, я сознавал, что есть опасность. Но думал, что в худшем случае просто умру.

  - По-твоему, стать Халком – хуже смерти? – удивилась Эрика.

  - А по-твоему, нет?

  - Мне трудно судить.

  - То-то и оно. – Беннер покачал головой. – Речь даже не о моих проблемах, ты верно сказала, я сам подписался. Но я не думал, что причиню столько боли своим близким. А посторонних людей, пострадавших из-за меня, вообще не сосчитать.

  - Нет ни одного доказанного случая убийства.

  - Намеренно и напрямую, возможно, я… Халк… мы впрямь никого не убивали. А вот косвенно… Взять хотя бы погром в Нью-Йорке в две тысячи восьмом.

  - Будет тебе, это ж Гарлем, там никто и не заметил особой разницы.

  - Неудачная шутка.

  - Ты прав, признаю. И ты впрямь волен жалеть о несостоявшейся нормальной жизни, только не идеализируй её. Многие обычные люди охотно поменялись бы с тобой местами.

  - Сомневаюсь. А если б и поменялись, очень скоро пожалели бы. Большинство людей забывают, сколько ценного у них есть – мирная жизнь, крепкие семьи, дети.

  - Святость родительства сильно переоценивают, поверь мне, - Эрика сделала очередной глоток вина. – Я за любого своего ребёнка готова убить кого угодно и умереть сама, если понадобится, но это не значит, что я никогда не завидовала людям, которые никем не обременены, сами себе хозяева и ни за кого не отвечают.

  Они опять сменили тему и проговорили ещё добрых полтора часа, после трапезы переместившись в гостиную.

  - Пожалуй, мне пора, - заключила Эрика, взглянув на часы.

  Она поднялась, Брюс, как воспитанный мужчина, поднялся следом, поблагодарил:

  - Спасибо за вечер – за еду и за компанию. Тебе вызвать такси?

  - Я сама могу.

  - Позволь, мне будет приятно. Не помню, когда последний раз вызывал девушке такси.

  Эрика прыснула.

  - Во-первых, спасибо за «девушку», во-вторых, мне сдаётся, что раньше ты скорее вызывал «девичьи» такси по утрам.

  - Плохо же ты обо мне думаешь. – Он опять пытался «зажать» улыбку.

  - Это был комплимент, - подыграла Эрика.

  - Я не сказал, что мне не понравилось.

  Он вызвал такси, Эрика тем временем надела пиджак и причесалась в прихожей.

  - Можно неприличный вопрос? – Она прислонилась спиной к двери.

  - Насколько неприличный? – прищурился Брюс, примерно догадываясь, о чём пойдёт речь. В своё время Старк пытался его подкалывать этим аспектом, что стало неплохой прививкой на будущее.

  - О сексе, - смотрела Эрика не очень уверенно, но не исключено, что причиной тому было вино. Во всяком случае, она не выглядела смущённой.

  Беннер тоже.

  - А конкретнее? – Брюс поднял бровь.

  - Технический.

  - Ещё конкретнее?

  - Перестань! – Эрика дёрнулась, словно собираясь притопнуть ногой. – Ты ведь и так всё понял.

  - Не всё. Я очень хочу понять, как далеко способна зайти твоя наглость.

  - Наглость, - она поморщилась. – Я вежливо и аккуратно спрашиваю, это не наглость. Скорее, пошлое любопытство, но я готова его придержать, если тебе неприятно.

  - Нет уж, - хмыкнул Беннер, скрестив руки на груди, - я хочу услышать, как ты сформулируешь вопрос.

  - Хорошо. - Эрика скопировала его жест. Кашлянула. – Не сочти за поползновение в твой адрес; как я уже сказала, это лишь любопытство.

  - Пошлое, - напомнил Брюс, получая неподдельное удовольствие от ситуации. Он сам несколько расслабился благодаря спиртному, и определённые вещи воспринимал не так болезненно, как мог бы.

  - Пошлое. И немножко научное. – На её щеках всё-таки выступил румянец; опять же свою лепту наверняка внесло вино. Вряд ли Эрика покраснела бы на совершенно трезвую голову. – Не имеет ли дружище Халк привычки возникать в разгар процесса и обламывать интимную жизнь тебе, а попутно наносить травмы партнёрше? Или партнёру. И, пожалуйста, ответь поскорее, потому что я уже начинаю представлять картинку.

  - Ты бессовестная и вредная. – Он сам не понимал, почему вдруг так проникся к Эрике. Проникся не столько симпатией (хотя не без этого), сколько ощущением свободы. Возможно, потому, что и она поведала ему то, что рассказывала далеко не всякому, и оттого он стал ей не совсем чужим.

  - Я ещё и мстительная, не зли меня.

   Они посмеялись, и Беннер всё-таки ответил:

  - С этим проблем нет.

  - То есть Халк в интимную жизнь не вклинивается?

  - Нет. - Раньше Халк появлялся от любого возбуждения или перенапряжения, стоило пульсу зашкалить за критическую отметку. Однако после того как Брюс почти избавился от него всё в том же 2008-м, зелёный сосед, хоть и не выселился, пошёл на уступки. Но углубляться в детали Беннер сейчас не собирался.

  Распрощались они тепло и весело, Эрика напоследок сказала, что завтра утром вернётся сюда за оставленной на парковке машиной, а потому может подвести Брюса до работы. Брюс согласился.

  Ллойд ушла, Беннер вымыл посуду, немного почитал и лёг спать, даже не подозревая, какой сюрприз ему преподнесёт завтрашний день.


	9. 9

  Следующим утром по дороге Брюс с Эрикой невинно говорили о Ваканде. Эрика увлекательно рассказывала про далёкую африканскую страну, которую недавно остальной мир ни во что не ставил, а теперь кусал локти. История, обычаи, достижения, национальные праздники и игры – всё представало перед Брюсом столь живо и ярко, словно он сам прожил в Ваканде два десятилетия.

  Разговор продолжился в коридоре Центра. Брюс нёс папки Эрики (не то чтоб их было много, но он же воспитанный мужчина) и параллельно слушал о выдающихся технических открытиях, которые ныне могли принести пользу всему человечеству.

  - Я попросту не понимаю, как можно было столько времени это скрывать! – выпалил он с толикой осуждения и примесью восхищения.

  Не раньше и не позже мимо шла Тьенни Р’Аруа, руководитель главной испытательной лаборатории. Дородная, добродушная и общительная, Тьенни была компетентнейшим учёным, но вне профессиональной жизни сначала говорила, а потом уже думала. Услышав слова Брюса и истолковав их по-своему, она остановилась, лукаво улыбнулась и одобрительно осведомилась у Эрики:

  - Ты сказала ему, да? Молодец, он имеет право знать. – Едва договорив, Тьенни по убийственному взору Ллойд и недоумению в глазах Беннера сообразила, что ляпнула что-то не то. – Ой. – Замотала головой. – Не слушайте меня, сегодня много работы, и я с самого утра загружена, несу ерунду, и вообще, какое замечательное утро, хорошего вам дня, ребята.

  С тем же эффектом ураган «Катрина» мог напоследок извиниться перед разрушенными штатами и унестись прочь.

  Тьенни ретировалась, а Брюс, посмотрев ей вслед, вновь повернулся к Ллойд.

  - О чём она?

  - Не представляю, - ответила Эрика очень убедительно. Было бы ещё убедительнее, если б она не выхватила у Беннера папки и не бросилась к себе в кабинет опрометью.

  Однако Брюс не собирался сдаваться, и даже попытка Эрики закрыть дверь у него перед носом не остановила мужчину.

  - Я не понял, что это сейчас было?

  - С чего ты взял, что я поняла? – Ллойд страшно злилась на себя. Легче лёгкого было бы изобразить такое же удивление, как у Брюса, пожать плечами и обратить всё в шутку. Этот человек однозначно плохо влияет если не на неё в целом, то на её профессиональные навыки. – Извини, мне некогда.

  Чем сильнее она старалась от него отделаться, тем больше он убеждался, что ему есть, о чём беспокоиться.

  - Хватит, Эрика. – Брюс закрыл за собой дверь. – Что происходит? У меня такое ощущение, что полцентра знает обо мне что-то, чего я сам не знаю. Твои дочери и те смотрели на меня странно! – Он покачал головой. Эрика сидела на краю рабочего стола, упираясь в столешницу ладонями. Лицо у неё было недовольное, словно у дующегося ребёнка. – В чём дело?

  Она вздохнула, прикусила нижнюю губу.

  - Тебе самому будет спокойнее ничего не знать, - сказала Эрика неожиданно безмятежно. - Поверь, это не какой-то глобальный сверхважный секрет, не вопрос жизни и смерти и не мировой заговор. Давай сделаем вид, что ты ничего не заметил.

  - Нет уж! – Его так одолело любопытство, что он ни за какие сокровища не отказался бы от разгадки. Брюс сложил руки. – Итак?

  - Итак, - эхом отозвалась Эрика и усмехнулась. – Ну, ладно. – Она взяла сумочку, которую вместе с папками успела бросить на стол, достала кошелёк, вынула оттуда бумажный прямоугольник и протянула Брюсу.

  Прямоугольник оказался фотографией. И моментально в мозгу учёного вспыхнула теория, нелепая, однако показавшаяся единственно верной и вроде всё объяснявшая. Эрика Ллойд помешана на нём, Брюсе, ещё со студенческих лет, её коллеги и семья в курсе, потому что она, раздобыв где-то его изображение, начала фотошопить направо-налево, «соединяя» Брюса с собой. Небось, дом обклеен подобными композициями и на прежнем рабочем столе стояла парочка.

  На снимке, который Беннер держал в руках, была довольная Эрика, с двух сторон её обнимали смеющиеся Лиэль и Ниарра, а сбоку, исхитрившись охватить всех троих, положив подбородок на плечо Эрики, широко улыбался сам Брюс.

  Он совершенно точно не снимался с Ллойд и её дочками, да и лицо у него тут не сегодняшнее – моложе лет на двадцать… И волосы светлее…

  - Что это?

  - Не «что», а «кто», - поправила Ллойд обиженно, но настолько чётко, что у Брюса рассеялись набежавшие было сомнения в её адекватности. И от осознания полной вменяемости собеседницы на душе стало ещё тревожнее. Эрика дождалась, пока он оторвёт взгляд от снимка, посмотрит на неё. – Лиам, мой сын. Технически – и твой тоже.


	10. 10

  - В каком смысле «технически»?

  - В таком, что если кто-то просто поспособствовал с зачатием, вряд ли можно говорить о полноценном отцовстве.

  - Когда это я «поспособствовал?» - возмутился Брюс, посчитавший себя оклеветанным. Он всерьёз заподозрил, что происходящее – странный, шальной сон.

  Эрика сложила руки на коленях, покачала ногами и иронично глянула на Беннера.

  - Когда мы с тобой учились в Гарварде. Конец моего четвёртого курса и твоего пятого. Вечеринка у Дерека Монро.

  - Дерек Монро? – Брюс насупился и выкопал-таки из памяти образ высокого тощего блондина. Дерек Монро. Бестолочь редкостная, но добродушная. В университете его держали только из-за денег отца, однако Дерек сроду не задавался и уж если похвастать хорошей учёбой не мог, то всегда готов был пригласить любого на очередную свою пирушку. – Дерек Монро…

  Такого рода развлечения Брюса мало привлекали, но на пятом курсе он решил, что надо попробовать, хоть для галочки: университетская учёба вот-вот закончится, а он за пять лет даже не напился толком; вдруг потом будет обидно из-за упущенной возможности. И накачался он тогда крепко. Видимо, гораздо крепче, чем сам считал.

  Беннер покосился на Эрику. Та усмехнулась и театрально развела руками, мол, как-то так.

  - Я не помню, чтоб мы с тобой...

  - Да я уж поняла, что не помнишь.

  - Я вообще не помню, чтоб ты там была.

  - Меня в принципе мало кто замечал в те годы. - Сейчас, когда переломный момент остался позади, ей сделалось гораздо спокойнее. – Если тебя это утешит, я тоже была безбожно пьяна. Налакалась тихонечко в своём углу, мне стало плохо, кто-то отправил меня наверх, прилечь в комнате. Я и прилегла, а там уже лежал ты. Дальше помню совсем смутно. Я, в общем-то, не была уверена, что мы переспали. Очувствовалась я одетой, ты дрых рядом тоже не особо голый, я побрела домой. А на летних каникулах стало ясно, что я беременна.

  - Представляю, в каком «восторге» были твои родители. – И почему именно эта мысль пришла ему в голову? До чего же всё глупо, по-дурацки как-то.

  - Нет, не представляешь.

  Брюс опять посмотрел на фото, сосредоточенно нахмурился.

  - На снимках он получается практически твоей копией, - Эрика снова покачала ногами. – Вживую похож не так сильно, но достаточно, чтоб сходство бросалось в глаза. С некоторыми коллегами я дружу и вне профессии, вдобавок, Лиам периодически бывал у меня на работе, его многие видели. А когда кто-то из этих многих увидел тебя, были сделаны соответствующие выводы. Тьенни, например, спросила меня напрямую, и отпираться было бы смешно. Я не стала ломать комедию, попросила только, чтоб к тебе с данной информацией не совались.

  Хороша информация, нечего сказать. Может, это всё же сон?

  - А чем… чем он занимается?

  - Он танцор балета.

  Брюс услышал раскатистый нервный хохот и поначалу не понял, кто тут так смеётся. К его удивлению, оказалось, что он сам.


	11. 11

  - Почему ты мне не сказала?!

  - О, мы дозрели до истерики. Уточни, пожалуйста, о чём не сказала и когда.

  - О ребёнке! Сразу, как узнала, или, черт возьми, когда мы встретились в Центре!

  - «Доктор Беннер, здравствуйте, Вы меня не помните, но у нас с Вами общий сын, которому уже двадцать два года». Или: «Привет, Брюс, я - та девчонка, с которой ты, скорее всего, переспал на вечеринке у Дерека Монро. Ни на что не намекаю, но я беременна, и ты - главный подозреваемый». Так?

  - Хотя бы!

  - Не нервничай, не ровен час зазеленеешь.

  - Не уходи от ответа. Ты могла меня найти, когда стало ясно, что Лиам точно от меня. Или ещё раньше – можно было сделать анализ ДНК. Думаешь, я бы отказался?

  - Думаю, нет. Но давай смотреть на вещи объективно: ты был начинающим и, между прочим, весьма перспективным учёным. Не пытайся меня убедить, что незапланированный ребёнок тебя бы осчастливил. Ты бы, пожалуй, признал его, но чисто из чувства долга, ответственности. И постепенно начал бы злиться на него за то, что он тебя ограничивает, связывает руки, висит камнем на шее. Ты бы возненавидел и Лиама, и меня, и себя.

  - Ты драматизируешь.

  - Если только чуть-чуть. Сам знаешь, что я права.

  - Всё-таки это неправильно… Мальчик рос без отца.

  - Не переживай. Главное – найти надёжного человека, который покажет, как писать стоя, а с остальным можно справиться самой.

  - Ты рассказала ему об отце, в смысле, обо мне?

  - М-м-м, не совсем. Я пошла по пути наименьшего сопротивления и убила тебя.

  - Надеюсь, умер я героически?

  - Нет, ты попал под газонокосилку. Несчастный случай.

  - Что? Почему нельзя было сделать меня пилотом или военным, погибшим при исполнении?

  - Потому что пилот или военный – распространённая стандартная выдумка. А газонокосилка - это небанально и правдоподобно.

  - Ну, спасибо.

  - Чем ты недоволен? Недавно же с грустным взглядом рассуждал о ценности детишек. А теперь у тебя появился готовый взрослый сын на блюдечке – ни подгузники менять не надо, ни дежурить ночами, когда он болеет, не разбираться со школьными неприятностями, ни терпеть подростковые закидоны. Красота!

  - Никакой красоты. Мы же чужие. Даже если он не воспримет меня в штыки и у нас каким-то чудом сложатся нормальные отношения, останется пустота – всё то, что ты описала и в чём я не участвовал.

  - Признаю, некоторые пустоты заполнить нельзя. Но некоторые-то можно. В крайнем случае, попробуешь наверстать с внуками.

  - Внуками?..

  - Что тебя удивляет? Лиам – видный парень, к противоположному полу отнюдь не равнодушен, а вокруг него постоянно буквально скачут длинноногие девицы. Не удивлюсь, если через пару лет…

  - Господи…

  - Брюс!.. Брюс, успокойся, не зеленей! Какой же ты впечатлительный… Расслабься. Брюс. Брюс, посмотри на меня. Хочешь воды? Не волнуйся так. Это было просто ради красного словца… Наверное. Тебя вовсе никто не заставляет с ним сближаться. Ничто не мешает нам оставить всё по-прежнему.

  - Нет… Нет, я бы хотел с ним встретиться, только… не сразу. Нужно время, понимаешь?

  - Понимаю.

  - И не возражаешь?

  - А смысл возражать? Я подозреваю, что Лиам давненько догадался про обман, да к тому моменту был достаточно взрослым, чтоб не задавать лишних вопросов. Но в любом случае он меня не похвалит. Не очень приятная мысль, честно говоря.

  - Ничего-ничего. Я вон вообще попал под газонокосилку и не жалуюсь.

  - Через полтора месяца он приедет в Лос-Анджелес. У их труппы гастроли по стране. Если к тому времени будешь готов, я вас познакомлю. Правда, придётся сразу сказать ему, кто ты. Вы слишком похожи.

  - «Привет, сынок. Я твой папа; выполз-таки из-под газонокосилки».

  - Я гляжу, газонокосилка тебе прямо запала в душу.


	12. 12

  За несколько недель Брюс стал настоящим знатоком балета. Он посмотрел кучу видео – постановок, где танцевал Лиам; притом танцевал не в кордебалете, он уже был на заметных ролях, и не где-нибудь, а в «Нью-Йорк Сити Балет».* Странно ощущать гордость за человека, с которым ты даже не знаком, но которого без тебя бы не существовало. А ещё Брюс с грустью думал о том, как порадовалась бы его собственная мать, доживи она до этих времён.

[*«Нью-Йорк Сити Балет» - известная балетная труппа; прим. авт.]

  В динамике Лиам впрямь меньше смахивал на Брюса (вдобавок, лицо нечасто показывалось крупным планом), но всё равно общего было предостаточно. Не то чтобы Брюс пропитывался жгучим отцовским чувством, смотря записи с сыном, однако они по-настоящему согревали. Халк в беннеровском личном рейтинге важности сместился, и пьедестал неуправляемого зелёного гиганта занял худощавый молодой человек с тёмными глазами - как у Брюса, и волнистыми волосами – опять же, как у Брюса, пускай не чёрными, а русыми; тем более что у самого Беннера шевелюра давно щедро разбавлена сединой. И теперь эта седина не нагоняла панику в стиле «Жизнь проходит, а я упустил самое главное». Он отлично понимал, что биологическое родство не делает его настоящим отцом Лиама. Но Лиам есть – есть сын, и от самого факта становилось легче. Впрочем, тревога тоже наличествовала, ещё какая.

  Завтра днём Лиам прилетит в Лос-Анджелес. О Брюсе он уже знает – Эрика поговорила заранее, вопреки возражениям Беннера, которому казалось кощунственным сообщать о подобных вещах по телефону. «Телефон – идеальный вариант для таких ситуаций! – возразила мисс Ллойд. – Если эмоции выйдут из-под контроля, всегда можно бросить трубку, чтоб не наговорить лишнего самому или не услышать, как тебе наговорит лишнего собеседник».

  Не сказать, что беседа у Ллойдов получилась гладкой, но в общем и целом всё прошло неплохо.

  - Что мне делать завтра? – растерянно поинтересовался Брюс то ли у Эрики, то ли у себя, то ли у вселенной.

  - Быть собой, какие ещё могут быть варианты? – хмыкнула Ллойд, верная своей манере не усложнять ничего понапрасну.

  - Вдруг я ему не понравлюсь?

  - Он тебе тоже может не понравиться. Обменяетесь парочкой фраз и разойдётесь в разные стороны.

  - Ты умеешь воодушевлять.

  - Что есть, то есть.

  - Серьёзно, я не представляю, как себя вести, что делать. И не представляю, что будет делать Лиам.

  - Я расскажу тебе, что он сделает. Лиам первым делом обнимет Лиэль и Ниарру. Он обожает их, и они его. Всегда кидаются к нему вперёд меня, и он всегда подхватывает их обеих на руки, разом. Обнимет, потом поставит обратно на пол, обнимет ещё раз, скажет, что они выросли. Затем подоспею я, и со мной очередные объятья. Он рассержен, но не настолько, чтоб не обнять меня, я знаю.

  - Мне-то он вряд ли бросится на грудь.

  - Естественно. Но он наверняка пожмёт тебе руку, а это недурно для начала.

  Они сидели на скамейке в сквере недалеко от Центра. Рабочий день давно закончился, да и световой тоже. На небе зажглись звёзды, почти ночной ветерок обдавал лёгкой, желанной прохладой. Эрика с наслаждением откинулась на деревянную спинку, задрав голову и любуясь россыпями созвездий. Она была в брюках и без оглядок согнула ноги в коленях, поставив босые стопы на скамейку. Снятые туфли с длинными тонкими каблуками лежали рядышком.

  - Почему ты оставила его? – внезапно спросил Беннер. Сейчас он знал, как нелегко пришлось Эрике во время беременности и после появления сына. Родители запретили появляться дома, она бросила учёбу, нашла «хоть какую-то работу», на которой пахала до самых родов, а после оных отдыхала меньше недели. – Не сделала аборт, не отдала на усыновление. Это не претензия, просто я удивляюсь. Ты вроде не сентиментальна.

  - Не сентиментальна, - повторила-подтвердила Эрика, продолжая изучать купол неба. Рассеянно улыбнулась. – Ни капли. Да, у меня возникали мысли и про аборт, и про усыновление. Поначалу бывали моменты, когда я жалела, что не решилась ни на то, ни на другое; заметь – я скорее язык себе откушу, чем признаюсь в этом Лиаму. – Словно на миг забыв и тут же вспомнив о вопросе Брюса, она подняла голову, посмотрела на Беннера и ответила совершенно бесхитростно: - Я оставила его, потому что подумала: наконец-то появится хоть один человек, который будет любить меня такой, какая я есть, просто за то, что я это я. И оказалась права.

  Брюс тоже улыбнулся и подумал, как здорово было бы и самому почувствовать такое. Может, ему ещё удастся? На душе стало даже теплее, чем было в последнее время.

  Эрика зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, встряхнулась и потянулась, едва не уронив тонкий пиджак, лежавший у неё на коленях. Без него незатейливая чёрная майка смотрелась не так уж официально.

  - По-моему, пора уходить, - хихикнула Ллойд, немного наклонив голову. Золотистые пряди мягко укрыли плечо.

  - Причём давно, - поддержал Беннер. Он встал, дождался, когда Эрика поднимется и наденет туфли. – Хочешь, провожу тебя домой? – Теплота продолжала окутывать изнутри, в области сердца превращаясь в настоящий жар.

  При свете уличных фонарей было прекрасно видно, как лукаво и ласково блестят глаза Эрики. Будто бриллианты, честное слово.

  - Домой к тебе или ко мне? – уточнила она с коварной, но неподдельно нежной смешинкой.

  - Лучше бы ко мне, - откровенно признался Брюс и улыбнулся шире.

  - Тогда хочу.

 

_Конец_

_(14 марта – 18 сентября 2018 г.)_


End file.
